The Iie Hikari Band
by Mallory Lee
Summary: This was my first digimon fic, my first fic at all. I managed to find it. It's diffrent in the way I used four of my invented characters but still, you can read. I DIDN'T COUPLE UP ANYONE.


The Iie Hikari band  
  
(No Lights)  
  
   
  
   
  
MEAN TOKOMON  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor anything related to it. o_O;;; whatever.  
  
   
  
Matt is telling the story, why? 'cause the author is so dumb she could only throw him at sharks. I...I...I...didn't mean that...uh-oh! ::Yamato fans hurt her:: Owwwy...  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
"Hey Matt, here!"-Said a little annoying voice I could recognize 20 miles away. "What is it?"-I asked with no excitement. "Come and see, you dummy!" "Look, Nina, I-" "What do you think?"-She asked. "Is it Halloween already?" "Not funny!"-She frowned. "Look, Nina, you'll never look as good as Sheenah looks in a dress"-I said almost laughing. "Well, just because I look tomboyish, doesn't mean I can't look good in a dress!" "Anyways, what's the dress for, a date?"-I asked with a stupid face. "Could be, but it's non of your business!"-She said in a revenge face. "Poor guy"-I said laughing at her. "I want to compete against you"-she said as she calmed down. "In what way?" "Music." "No way I'm the best singer ever!"-I said proudly. "Oh, we'll see about that..."-she laughed evilly.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
The other day I woke up, at Nina's house, in her bed! "Wake up you idiot!"- She said as I looked up and saw her face. "Man, I had to sleep on the ground last night"-she said in her 'cool' way. "Why am I on your bed?" "Because mom said that I had to 'cause last night you fell asleep." "Okay, I guess that's reasonable"-I said. "What have you decided, are we going to compete against each other or not?"-She said with an enthusiasm look which I couldn't say no. "Okay, but, you don't have any band or anything, you've just composed 10 songs for me." "Don't worry about that, I have the guitar, Sheenah has a piano, Danny has the drums and Michelle said he'd help me with another guitar, what else do I need?"-She said in an expert look. "The...vocalist?" "Me!"-She said all happy and stuff. "What about the songs, have you written any lately?" "About 25"-she look at me weirdly. "O...kay." "Don't you know that I compose a song everyday?" "So...that means you compose 365 songs a year!!!" "Yeah, what about it?"-She said normally. "Are you nuts or somethin' ?!" "Isn't that normal?"-She asked. "I don't think so!"-I answered.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
The other day, I saw her making her new band; it was about 12:30PM. I saw how Danny's, Michelle's and Sheenah's faces brighten up as she told them the news. Then, about an hour later, they came up to me and said..."Ha! Who's the new rock band around?"-Sheenah laughed. "Who can actually think it's all the way better than Matt's"-Danny said, negative as always. "Guys, cut it out! You don't wanna disappoint my little wittle cousin"-Nina started to worry me more. "Yeah, besides, I don't think he likes it"-said Michelle, the youngest uncle of mine, 14, weird. "Okay, okay, but still, we're the best!"-Sheenah started to cheer the group up. "Sheenah cut it out!"-Everyone shouted except me. "I think that's enough guys, bother someone else"-I said. "I think he's right"-Sheenah said. "About time, dummy!"-Said Nina. "See ya Matt!"-Said Michelle as he moved everyone away. Now I was desperate, I didn't know what to do, the competition was Saturday and today's Wednesday. The problem is we had to pick a song, practice it as much as we could..."So little time"-I thought. As I looked at my watch I noticed it was already 4:00PM, and my band really needed practice. My day was finished at 11:30PM, which was the hour I could finally get sleep.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
The days passed as I saw it was already Saturday, I couldn't believe it, after all these days have been so long to me. I called my friends to see if they could cheer me up althrough the competition today..."Don't worry Matt, you'll be fine"-said Tai, a very good friend of mine. "Yeah, you worry too much"-said Joe. "At least not like you"-said Sora. "Hey!"-Joe got angry with her. "I don't think this is time to fight you guys"-Izzy interrupted. "I guess Izzy's right"-I said. "Yeah, Matt just want us to cheer him up not make us fight"-Mimi insisted. Meanwhile..."Okay guys, this is our song"- Nina said as she pointed to her papers. "I think it's short"-said Danny. "I think it's long"-Sheenah sigh. "I think it's perfect"-said Michelle. "Great! Two against one, two wins!"-Nina shouted. "Whatever"-Danny rolled his eyes. About three hours later, people started to come. I saw as the judges sit calmly on their chairs. I couldn't believe how I became so nervous. So I thought, how could things get so ugly between her and I? But, I didn't know if it was her fault or mine. I disguised myself to hear people's conversations..."Who's the new band?"-Said a girl. "I heard it's called 'Iie Hikari'"-said a guy, which I could say it, was her boyfriend. I stood up and went backstage to my surprise, T.K., my little brother, was in charge of what they had to wear. I saw Nina in a skirt, I couldn't believe it, she looked beautiful. But she said she wanted something simple so T.K. gave her favourite shirt and pants, the one's she wore the day she meet rock. I couldn't hold this anymore; I saw my face in the mirror then, saw hers, we were wasted, because of a stupid competition. I stood in front of the stage and said; "This competition is cancelled, sorry for any inconveniences"-as I fainted on the ground. Everyone left scared seeing me almost dead on the ground. "Matt!"-I heard Nina's voice near me. "This is all your fault!"-Sora pointed at her. "I know, I know, I didn't want this to happen"-she said with tears on her eyes. "I'm alright,"-I said trying to stand up. "I love you so much, I'm sorry"-she said as she hugged me. "Now there, it's not your fault"-I said cheering her up. "It is, none of this would've happened if I never told you to compete against me"-she said. "That's just how life is, it's not really your fault"-I insisted. "I never knew how much I loved you, I won't do this ever again"-she said with fault. "I love you too Nina, I love you too."  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
It has passed a week since that nightmare. I was fighting with Nina, again. Iie Hikari threw their first album. Teenage wolves threw an album too. The rest of the guys are minding their business. And every thing is fine now, normal as ever. "I really thank God everything is alright, because now I know what is to live without 'no lights'."  
  
   
  
THE END.  
  
   
  
   
  
I like this a lot. My first fic EVER!!! ~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!~ 


End file.
